Test Subject 323
"Luckily, no one was killed," the news anchor said on the blurry, flickering TV. I was lying on my couch because I couldn't get to sleep. The room was dark and the window next to me, even with its curtains closed, provided short flashes of the light of cars passing by. I didn't care what I was watching, but I was too tired and lazy to get the remote. "And in other news, Amy Peterson was found dead in her living room tonight. A video was found on her phone which was lying next to her. We will show it, but we give you a warning. This may shock and disturb you,” the news anchor said. He sounded very, very serious. The room suddenly went darker than before as the TV cut to a person looking into her phone. She had brown hair and brown eyes, but the eyes occasionally lit up and made her look more creepy in the light of the phone. She was alone and breathing heavily. She sounded very scared when she talked. "I-I met with it yesterday," she said, looking at her phone, but quickly glancing away to see if something was there. "It had brown eyes and hair like mine, but its hair was short and it seemed to be a boy. It called itself 'Test Subject 323' but I don't know who tested on it, or if it even used to be human, or if it was just made to look like us. And today I got it mad, and...and...” The girl turned around and suddenly a hand came out of the darkness. It looked like nails had combined with skin to make a horrid claw. It grabbed her face and scraped against her skin, peeling it off and revealing the muscles under it. Red streaks ran down her face and there also was a blood curdling scream as the phone dropped. I sat up at that. The only thing that was on the screen now was a pair of claw-like feet next to another pair of feet belonging to Amy. The creature bent down to finish the job. The phone's light revealed what it was wearing: A white robe that looked torn up, like if a patient from a hospital went running off and the robe got torn in branches. Then again, that is what probably happened. Test Subject 323 then looked at the screen and got up. Afterwards, there was static as I presumed he stepped on the phone. Wait, then how did they get the footage? Maybe they fixed the phone. The TV lit up the room as it went back to the normal news room. "Please, stay indoors until Test Subject 323 has been captured and/or killed," the anchor said, looking right at the screen. The TV then flickered off and so did all of the dim lights nearby, even though the cars still went by normally. It was probably a blackout. I screamed, holding my ears, as a horrible sound came from the window; it was the sound of claws scraping against it. A small, light brown light shone in the room. It was coming from a glowing eye. "Please, let me in! I didn't mean it... I won't hurt you!" I didn't move. My eyes fixated on the light. I didn't want to see what was at the window; I knew what it was... But I also hoped that I wasn't right, and I didn't want to know that I was. So I didn't move. "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it," the voice repeated, as the light slowly turned red and its voice twisted and distorted into another. "Look at me so I can see your face. It will make the pleasure of killing you so much better!" The light turned up again. There was a long pause and the light suddenly went away. The last thing I heard were footsteps suddenly running away. Category:Monsters Category:Dismemberment